Did I ever tell you
by GraysonSteele
Summary: "If it weren't for Christopher Pike, I wouldn't have been on that shuttle five years ago," Bones tells Jim. "You mean 'I' wouldn't have been on that shuttle," Jim corrected him. "Did I ever tell you how I decided to join Starfleet?" McCoy asked.


Standard disclaimer - I don't own any part of this franchise; I do not intend to profit from using its characters

Jim and Bones were sitting companionably in a corner of the rec hall watching the last of the revelers wander out. Uhura and Sulu with the help of Carol had organized an impromptu New Year's Eve celebration. Eighty some odd people had arrived in time to put on the replicated party hats and toot the noise makers. Leonard felt certain that if Uhura hadn't literally threatened Spock with dire consequences, the Vulcan would have undoubtedly taken his leave far before midnight.

As it was, the senior staff had stood side by side counting down to midnight. As the group shouted Happy New Year and the aged classic Auld Lang Syne began to play, Jim grabbed his best friend and planted a great smacking kiss on the side of the doctors face purposefully keeping Bones from smooching the fair Carol, getting a huge laugh from all assembled and causing Bones to splutter curses and threaten retaliation when Jim least expected it. In Jim's estimation, it was one of the better pranks he'd pulled off on the dear doctor of late.

That was an hour and several drinks ago. Jim had brought two glasses and a bottle of Saurian brandy by way of peace offering. The crew had slowly departed to their respective quarters knowing that they had to be alert for their shift in a few hours.

"One last toast, Bones?"

"Sure. What to this time?"

"Absent friends." The pair raised their glasses in salute and drank the last swallow.

McCoy looked at Jim. He could see that despite the jovial performance Jim had put on the man missed his mentor, Christopher Pike. Truth be told, McCoy did too.

"You know, if it weren't for Pike, I'd have never been on that shuttle 5 years ago."

"You mean I wouldn't have been on that shuttle," Jim corrected gesturing to himself.

Bones smiled and began in his deepest southern drawl, "Did I ever tell you how I happened to join Starfleet?"

Dr. Leonard McCoy had never been one to believe in fate. He tended to believe that a person made their own destiny. Although, there were occasions that made him reconsider.

Even if he hadn't been expecting an Academy representative to be with the accident victim, Bones would have guessed the slender 50 year old who strode through his ER doors was used to being in charge. McCoy watched as the stranger scanned the admitting area until his gaze rested on him.

"You're Dr. McCoy." The fact that he stated it both amused and intrigued Leonard.

"I am. And you are?" His southern upbringing almost had him extending a hand in greeting. "Are you with the cadet from the training accident I've been expecting?"

"Captain Christopher Pike. Cadet Pftar decided to show off his species agility." As if on cue, the doors whooshed open to admit the hover gurney. "Unfortunately, he misjudged the distance and forgot to take into account Earth's slightly higher gravity as well as the ground being brick hard rather than the softer sand he'd practiced landing in."

McCoy picked up on the man's genuine concern as well as his irritation which seemed to be directed equally at himself and the young idiot being brought in.

McCoy gave Pike a quick nod. "I've got it from here. I will get you an update as soon as possible." He turned away from Pike and called to the medic, "Take him into Treatment Room 3." McCoy knew he shouldn't be excited for a chance to put his xenobiology training to use. It wasn't something in high demand this far from UFP headquarters or Starfleet command.

Pike watched the young doctor walk down the corridor and into the designated room right behind his cadet. If the data he had pulled up about the man during the flight here had been any less exemplary, he'd be following him uninvited or not. As it was, Christopher headed for the first replicator he saw, ordered up what passed as coffee and settled into a chair with a clear view of where they'd taken the cadet.

Roughly 20 minutes later, a portable imaging device was taken into the kid's room. Chris got up intent to follow right behind the machine. Before he reached the door he heard the doctor's distinctive drawl, "I've never understood the point of jumping out of a perfectly good shuttle – not that there is such a thing as a good shuttle."

Pike was fairly certain he heard Pftar start to respond only to have the good doctor continue, "I mean, it just seems like a ridiculous easy way to get hurt, even if you aren't some bonehead kid trying to impress your buddies."

"But I didn't" began Pftar.

"Good God, man! You didn't do this to impress a girl, did you?"

"Well, she"

Pike could imagine McCoy shaking his head. "Was she watching at least? Did she come hold your hand?"

"I don't know, sir. I passed out."

"Trust me, there are less painful ways to get a young lady's attention - which you are going to have to wait to try out because you were a fool. The scans confirm that you have fractures in several of the small bones in the foot pads and ankles of your two hind feet. More critical are the cracks in several of your vertebrae, luckily for you, I am not seeing any spinal cord damage. So guess what this means?"

"I get to stay in the Academy?" Pike had to smile. The Caitian was a top notch navigator and had told Pike he'd wanted to be in Starfleet since he was a small. He waited anxiously for McCoy's response.

The doctor's gruffness abated for all of three words, "Yes, you do." Only to return full force as he barked, "But first, you get to have surgery and enjoy my company here in the hospital for the next few days. Now, I am going to tell your captain you've got new plans for the weekend while Nurse Miller gets you prepped for surgery."

Pike moved back several feet from the doorway so McCoy wouldn't barrel into him. It was a good thing he had because the doctor nearly ran him over anyway.

McCoy stopped abruptly as soon as he'd noticed someone in his path. A pair of strong hands gripped his arms to prevent the collision.

Blue eyes met hazel. Half a smile quirked on the doctor's lips, "So, did you catch all that?"

Christopher couldn't help but register the muscular arms in his grasp before letting go. "The important bits anyway. Interesting bedside manner," he replied with a slight smile of his own.

"Kids his age seem to respond to it. They figure if you are bitching at them, then they can't be too bad off and they relax which at that point is usually paramount."

Leonard put his hand on Chris' back to move him a few feet further down the hall. "What Pftar doesn't know but you need to be aware of is that two of the fractured vertebrae have shifted and are right against the cord itself. I wasn't lying to him when I said there was no sign of damage, but the operable word is yet. For this to remain the truth, I need to do surgery now."

"No offense, but shouldn't"

McCoy cut him off, "None taken, but you might want to take another look in whatever file you have about me. It's your call. As the Academy's representative you are acting as his legal guardian for this situation. We have him immobilized to prevent the fragments from shifting anymore, but we need to do surgery sooner rather than later."

"Give me just a minute." Pike moved away to the waiting area. Leonard watched as he pulled a PADD from his inside coat pocket. Within 15 minutes, he'd made at least half dozen phone calls and appeared to have at least 2 somewhat lengthy conversations. Finally, the captain walked back to where McCoy lounged against the wall. Pike was not fooled by the nonchalant behavior. "Doctors Breckenridge and Masterson send their regards and sing your praises. Do what you think best."

McCoy pushed away from the wall to look Chris steadily in the eye, "I promise I'll take good care of him." With that, McCoy turned and walked down the corridor and through the doors at the far end.

Pike returned to his chair in the waiting area. Several of the calls he made generated extensive information being sent to his PADD about the doctor dating back to his high school days. He was Class Salutatorian while playing varsity football and baseball. He graduated university in the top 1% of his class. He'd had his pick of hospitals for residency and received top marks as a diagnostician and surgeon. He did an additional year of study to specialize in xenobiology. His personal background information had him officially separated with a nearly 3 year old daughter. That surprised him more than a little. McCoy's credentials were exactly what he would look for when staffing his crew. He doubted there was any chance of getting him to join up - not with a family anyway.

Nearly two hours had passed when he made his way to the nurse's station to get an update. After his attempt garnered him nothing of significance beyond Pftar having been taken to recovery, Pike went in search of the doctor. He felt certain McCoy planned on coming to him shortly, but he had never been good at waiting. He'd been following the less than precise directions to the doctor's lounge when he heard voices. Evidently, this was his day for eavesdropping.

"You know full well I didn't skip the appointment on purpose."

"I know nothing of the kind Leonard."

"There was an emergency – I was pulled into surgery."

"That's the story of our life. I always take second place to your work."

"I'm a doctor, Tamara. I don't have nine to five hours." Frustration at having this argument again leaked into his tone.

"All I know is that our daughter barely knows her father."

"That is a rotten thing to say. I love Joanna more than anything in the world."

"Well it's not enough. When you missed our session, I decided to go ahead with the divorce. I am suing for full custody and given your work schedule my attorney assures me I'll get it."

"Dammit, Tamara!" His southern drawl more pronounced as his temper rose.

"What did you expect? You can't keep ignoring me and neglecting our daughter."

"I never"

"What would you call barely spending an hour a day with her?"

"But I do and it is the best hour of my day."

"Not exactly a ringing endorsement for our marriage, would you say," she replied coldly. "I think we all deserve better." The sudden steady droning tone signaled the sudden termination of the call. Pike backed down the hall quietly. He certainly hadn't intended on getting a firsthand look at McCoy's domestic troubles, but just maybe he could give the man something else to think about and a possible solution to boot.

He waited another few seconds and called out louder than necessary, "Dr. McCoy?"

Pike thought he heard a drawer closing and a chair moving. A decidedly gruff, "Here," proceeded the appearance of the younger man from the doorway a few meters away.

"Your nurses are being exceedingly tight lipped about my student's status. I thought I'd bribe you with coffee and food to see if you'd bring me up to speed." Pike took a good look at McCoy. The doctor had to be angry and frustrated in the extreme, but aside from a slightly flushed face, he gave no appearance of it.

"Not necessary, but since you offered." McCoy had become an expert at compartmentalizing his feelings. To be an effective doctor, it was an absolute must. It was especially handy talent to be proficient at while having to muddle through daily arguments and still being effective at work.

The pair made their way to the hospital's cafeteria area. It was in between peak hours of use, so they had the space largely to themselves. During their walk, McCoy had told the captain that his student had indeed been lucky. None of the fragments had done damage to the spinal cord. He had been able to successfully repair the vertebra as well as the knit the bones in his ankles and feet.

They placed their trays on the table between them as he concluded, "He'll need another regen treatment tomorrow and a final scan the day after. As long as it shows the anticipated results, I'll release him to travel back to San Francisco. He can return to classes Monday – just classwork, but he'll be able to resume all regular activities the following week."

Pike had listened carefully to McCoy's recitation of treatment and projected recovery. No self-promoting just straight facts. He startled McCoy when he final spoke just as the doctor had taken a bite of his sandwich, "You know, Dr. McCoy, I did check you out."

McCoy choked slightly, but quickly recovered, "And?"

Pike couldn't help being amused by the reaction, but curbed the teasing response he would have liked to make settling for a more professional reply, "I'm curious – are you happy here? It seems a man of your skills and education would be where you could be putting all of your training and talent to use."

"And you have a suggestion as to where I might do that?" McCoy knew exactly where he was going to suggest.

"Starfleet."

"If you knew me beyond what you'd read, you would realize how ridiculous that idea is."

Chris picked up his coffee cup and leaned back in his chair, "Fill in the blanks."

"It is quite simple really; I have a pathological dislike of space and traveling in it. I realize it is something of a paradox given my specialty, but there you have it."

Something in the way McCoy related the statement made Pike certain that there was quite a bit more to it, but that would be a conversation for another time. "Being in Starfleet doesn't necessarily equate to you serving aboard a starship. There are actually a good number of Earth bound positions, although the most interesting experiences with other species take place out in the black. In just over 3 months, the Academy will be starting its' next class of cadets. You could split your time between working in the hospital gaining more xenobiology experience by treating personnel making up nearly every member planet of the UFP and taking classes required of all medical personnel. In three years' time, you could serve on any ship, star base or post here on Earth. During your training, you'd be free to travel to and from Georgia as often as your schedule permitted."

"There are some interesting pros and as many cons to that idea, Captain."

"Let's look at the former. Your work load would be reduced. You would have a set schedule both with classes and when you were at the Academy hospital. You would be close to home for the next three years and being a student you would have guaranteed time off at the holidays and at the end of the semesters."

Leonard wondered what all had been in the files Pike had been sent and how much of this pitch was random. He would bet his eye teeth that nothing Christopher Pike did was random. "You missed your calling. You should have gone into sales." Leonard said with half a laugh.

Chris gave a mock shudder. "I have some talent for negotiations. It's really just a matter of listening and learning what the other person needs or wants and trying to find an answer that benefits everyone."

"I'll give what you said some thought, but for now I need to get back. It was nice meeting you." Leonard stuck out his hand and Pike shook it.

"You too. I'm sure we'll see each other again before Pftar is released." It was a logical assumption, but McCoy felt oddly reassured by it just the same. He gave the older man a quick nod and left.

The next several hours of his shift went smoothly. His last stop before leaving was to check on the cadet. He was slightly surprised to find the captain dozing in the chair next to the kid's bed. McCoy checked the readouts above the biobed. All of them registered in the normal range for his species. He lifted up the blanket to check for swelling and reflex reactions. He palpated some minimal swelling and got appropriate toe curling when he ran the PADD stylus along the bottom of both his feet. He made the necessary notes on the PADD and returned it to the holder at the foot of the bed. He looked over at Pike and made a mental note to have the nurse bring him a pillow and blanket. As he turned to leave, McCoy fleetingly wondered if being more comfortable would ease the slight scowl on the man's face. The automated doors opened and closed quietly behind him.

Chris opened his eyes at the sound. He watched through the clear door as the young doctor walked down the hall to the nurse's station. He'd heard Leonard come in, but opted to keep his eyes closed. He observed McCoy's careful ministrations through barely parted lids. He didn't understand what kept him from opening his eyes fully rather than feigning sleep, but he'd learned to trust his instincts.

When Leonard left the hospital, he made the conscious decision to leave his work there for at least the next two hours. Ever since Joanna was born, he'd made every effort to be home to read her bedtime story each night and bath time too as often as possible. Despite his blow up with Tamara earlier, he knew she'd be expecting him to show up for the nightly chore.

Nothing relaxed Leonard more than their nightly routine. Jo got to add the bubbles as the tub filled. They would race the floating toys from one end of the tub to the other. She would practice holding her breath like he'd taught in the pool. They'd end with his washing her hair and then rinsing her and the tub down with the extended shower head attachment. He loved her giggles as she tried sneak past him and he'd catch her with her big fluffy pink towel and dry her off. The novelty that she had gotten big enough that she could put on her own nightgown still hadn't worn off. He would brush and dry her hair and help her brush her teeth. Then he'd carry her to her room and tuck her in. It was anyone's guess what her story choice would be on any given night. Jo would pick one out before her bath. Leonard added new stories to the collection on a regular basis. He doubted that she really had a favorite as long as he did different voices for all the characters she was happy. There had been times when she was an infant that he'd read his text books to her changing his pitch and adding accents in order to both study and spend time with her. He kept reading to her long after she'd fallen asleep as he frequently did just to spend time with her. When he finally left her lilac colored room, he'd come to a conclusion.

"Mara, we need to talk." He announced as he walked over to where she sat on the overstuffed leather couch.

"What is it Leo?" She asked more than a little warily as he settled next to her.

He took a good look at her for the first time in months. At 30, she was still every bit as stunning as she had been when he'd met her at Georgia Tech. He hadn't intended to go to the party because he'd had a paper to finish, but his roommate had literally dragged him from their room swearing he didn't have to stay more than an hour. He'd seen the statuesque blond the moment he'd walked in the door and while he appreciated her beauty, that alone never held him. He had every intention of flirting with her to see if he could stand her inanities for a night and ended up in a heated debate over everything from allocation of university funds to expand the stadium vs. improving the science labs, theatre and library to the impending trade talks with the Orions and their full admission to the UFP. He'd fallen immediately and never looked back.

"Is this really what's best? Do you really want a divorce?"

"I can't change what happened. And you can't forget it."

"Did we even really try to work through it?" Leonard couldn't identify the expression on her face as she looked at him. He swallowed and continued quickly, "Isn't the 7 years we've been married worth more effort? You said you regretted sleeping with John. My residence and internship days are behind us. It will get easier. There will still be some late nights and missed dinners, but the worst is over."

She smiled sadly as she got up and went over to the bar and poured herself a glass of wine. "Leo, we both know I don't do well being second to anyone or anything. I thought for a while I could do it, but I was lying to myself. And if you are really honest with yourself, you'll admit that I am not even second in your affections, I'm third - maybe. Medicine is first and always will be. It is part of what makes you such a brilliant doctor. Joanna is second."

McCoy attempted to say something but Tamara continued over his protest. "Take tonight as an example. You do whatever you have to do in order to tuck her in. I can count on one hand the number of times you've missed that in the last year. I can also count on one hand the number of birthdays, holidays and anniversaries we've spent entirely together without interruption. I don't want to be jealous of my own daughter. As far as I'm concerned, we are done."

Leonard was caught completely flatfooted. He'd expected any number of reactions from Tamara, but calm, quiet, dry eyed total rejection wasn't one of them. He stood, walked across the living room to where his lab coat holding his keys hung on the antique coat rack, grabbed it and continued out the door.

He got in his vehicle and drove. How had he missed the signs? How did he not realize that she felt that way? As much as he loathed saying it even to himself, she had a point. He did love their daughter more than he had ever loved her.

Without even realizing it, he had pointed his car for home. Not the unappealing utilitarian one bedroom he was currently living in, but rather to the home of his childhood where to his parents continued to reside some 50km west of the city. Comfortable was the euphemism Tamara's society conscious mother had used. He never saw it as a representation of wealthy or success. To him, the 20 acres and the 2 story brick and stone house represented security and love.

The headlights as he came up the drive must have caught his folks attention as they were standing on the front steps waiting for him as he pulled up. Thomas and Margaret McCoy were his ideal couple. Leonard didn't have to guess what real love and true partnership looked like; he'd grown up with it every day. As an adult, it was what he had wanted for himself. And it wasn't that they didn't fight, mom was the poster child for the stereotypical redheaded Irish temperament. No one was ever allowed to go to bed angry though. 'I love you' was said frequently and hugs and kisses were dispensed without reservation or consideration for who was present.

Leonard climbed out of the small vehicle, "Hey Dad. Mom."

Without a word spoken between the elder McCoy's, the pair opened their arms to their son. He stepped into their embrace and allowed himself to be comforted. He didn't cry, but it was a near thing. He'd come out in person 5 months ago to tell them that he and Tamara had separated. They didn't press for reasons. Neither did they tell him to work through it, but rather reminded him that they were there for him. "Let's go inside," Leonard suggested stepping back slightly. "I have some things to tell you."

Leonard got up ridiculously early to make it back to the hospital in time for his shift. God bless his sainted mother for her foresight in setting up the old fashioned coffee pot so he could have a real cup of the stuff before he left. He grabbed a couple of the oatmeal raisin cookies she'd baked while he and his dad sat at the kitchen counter and the three of them discussed his situation. There were perks to mom being a stress baker.

There were also perks to having an uncle that was an attorney. He was able to reach out at 10:30 in the evening and not only arrange a time to meet on a Saturday, but get the added bonus of a home cooked meal out of it. The cookies were about the only thing he had to eat as a construction site accident kept him busy the better part of the day barely allowing him to leave in time to tuck in Joanna and then meet his uncle.

A couple hours into his shift on Sunday, McCoy stopped by Pftar's room. Christopher Pike was standing out in the hallway.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning, Doctor. The nurse told me I had you to thank for the pillows and blanket. When it became obvious he was doing just fine, I checked in to the hotel down the street."

"I've been told that their beds are somewhat more comfortable than the hospital chairs."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "That's debatable. I'm guessing you are here to do the follow-up scan."

"I am, but it can wait. I take it there is something going on?" said McCoy motioning to the room with his thumb.

"I set up a vid call for Pftar and his family. I spoke to them last evening and let them know that he'd had an accident during training and had undergone surgery and had responded well to treatment. I downplayed the severity, but as you would expected, they wanted to talk with son. "

McCoy nodded. "Naturally. There is no problem giving the cadet some time to reassure his family. Actually, that would also give you an opportunity to pitch the Starfleet idea to me again."

Pike turned to Leonard. Surprised didn't begin to cover it, but he wasn't one to pass up a golden opportunity. He gave the doctor a genuine smile and asked, "What would you like to know?"

"How did I not know that you had met Chris before I did?" Jim asked more stunned than he could explain.

"It never came up." That wasn't exactly true. He waited for Jim to ask the next question.

"Wait. If your attorney was so good, how did Tamara end up with the whole damn planet in the divorce?" Bones let go of the breath he'd been holding.

"Political connections still count for a lot back home, but in the long run I wouldn't change how things turned out. I'm where I need to be."


End file.
